


Goodnight Kiss

by TheGreatChickenbone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Strange fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatChickenbone/pseuds/TheGreatChickenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel seemed to like this vacation away from all of the things he did wrong. He was running away, but as he said many times since taking on Sam's crazy that he did not like conflict. </p><p>Instead he preferred to pretend to sleep at night and steal kisses from the demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

Castiel wasn't well and Meg new this. She couldn't say she knew this better than anyone since Dean should have, but if anything she was the only one to acknowledge it.

The human said he cared, but this was how he left Castiel. In this shit hole of a ward for crazy people. She had to admit it was the safest place for him and maybe Dean was just having a really hard time forgiving Castiel for everything, but she couldn't understand. She was a demon and had long since lost her humanity. While she had gained more of it back than most demons ever would in a span of a thousand life times, she still wasn't ever going to be fully human again. She was never going to act so. 

If she could then maybe she would get it and know why things were so strange between the hunter and the angel.

She preferred not to dwell on how people cared for each other and went back to the matters at hand. She was looking down at a group of cards she had held in her hands. There was much time to waste there so she had taught Castiel how to play poker for when they weren't out in the day room with those other stupid games the angel liked to play. She had forgotten what move she had plan on making before she got lost in her own thoughts.

"You seem distracted. Are you bored of this game?"

She looked up at the angel and smiled, "we've played ten times in a row. And that was just in the past hour."

"I apologize. It is just the only card game I know how to play. You can teach me another if you wish," the angel placed his own hand of cards down on the bed between them and she gave a soft chuckle at the fact that it just happened to be three queens. It was a much better hand then her random group if unrelated numbers. He caught on to this game fast. He also seemed to enjoy playing it. She figured it was one of the best things to distract him from everything else. Castiel seemed to like this vacation away from all of the things he did wrong. He was running away, but as he said many times since taking on Sam's crazy that he did not like conflict.  
A coward, but he was adorable as one. She just wasn't going to admit that out loud. Hell, even in her head that sounded awful.

She gathered the cards into her hand and straightened them up, "no more cards for the night, alright?" Meg shoved them back in the pack and tossed it to the desk.

She noticed as Castiel watched the pack land on the desk with a disappointed look. "You have to at least pretend to sleep or they are going to start doing more to make sure you do. Not that those pills are going to hurt you, but I can't stay in here if they decide I'm not doing my job right and distract you from sleeping."

"You are not the reason I am not sleeping though," he simply stated as if he didn't understand really.

"They can't know you aren't sleeping because of you being an angel, Clarence," she loved how he didn't even try to correct her anymore. It was more like he took it as a sign that she liked him, which was exactly what it was. "Now lay down."

Castiel looked back at her with a blank look before his lips slowly turned up into a small smile. That's when she was sure she had him spoiled. The night before she had gotten him to lay down after promising a goodnight kiss and obviously he was expecting it again. For someone so lost on human interactions, especially romantic ones or vulgar things, it sure was hard to tell sometimes.

"What?" She asked, wanting him to say it rather than just smile at her.  
"I'll pretend to sleep if you kiss me first."

"My, how manipulative you have become..." She replied playfully before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away he nodded his head and smiled back at her to show he was content with that before laying back onto the bed and making himself comfortable and she moved from it. 

She really was way too fond of that angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just... I know I should never write fluff.


End file.
